battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New York city great disaster
New york city great disaster is a minor event that take place in september 2053, from 2:00 PM to 4:00 PM. Event description = 2:01 PM = Strange lightnings and thunderbolts seen above New-York City. Weather broadcasting did not advertised any thunderstorms. = 2:30 PM = The storm seens to intensify, but no clouds appears. = 2:35 PM = The meteorologic anomaly suddenly stops. Loud explosion heard in whole city. = 2:36 PM = Police dispatch called in manhattan island. Citizens claim to have seen a kind of "blueish portal" to form in thier backyard. = 2:37 PM = The dispatched officiers calls-in reinforcements. Observation of a Vulture Battlemech popping-out the portal. Signal lost from the officers as some other explosions are heard. = 2:40 PM = The houses standing near the portal are blowed up. The Vulture Battlemech goes in direction of Brooklin bridge. = 2:41 PM = First attempt to stop the battlemech by firing at him. Policemens are disintegrated by the vulture firing it's ER Medium laser. = 2:45 PM = It seems that firearms can't stop the robot. Two police cars are called. They are crushed by the battlemech that litteraly walks into them. = 2:46 PM = Local police station is being attacked by the vulture. Two Short range missiles are fired. Police station is annihilated. Reports 15 dead officers and 5 police vehicles destroyed. = 2:50 PM = The Vulture Battlemech fire it's double Autocannon'10 at the brooklin bridge. The middle section of the bridge is exploded and hundreads of civillians are dead. Police dispatch SWAT forces. = 2:55 PM = As the battlemech try to cross the river, it is intercepted by three coast guard boats and a SWAT helicopter. The mechwarrior ignore the boats and shoot at the helicopter. = 2:56 PM = The vulture finnaly arrive on the other side and continue on star junction avenue. = 2:58 PM = SWAT dispatch armored APCs to stop the menace. They are simply blown away. = 2:59 PM = Another explosion on alderney island. Fusion power plant is going to melt in a burning inferno. = 3:00 PM = The battlemech is chased by two urban VTOLS. One of them crashes into chrysler building. The other is burnt while flying. = 3:10 PM = Western Alliance millitary forces are called to stop the monster. Anti-armor soldiers are placed strategically to stop the vulture from reaching DMDesign Incorporated administration tower. = 3:15 PM = The soldiers ambush the menace at diamond street and star junction corner. unsucessul attemps to hit the mech since he has LAMS system. = 3:20 PM = More armored APCs from the western alliance are dispatched. One of them manage to hit the mech' cockpit, thus not dammaging the mech enough for taking it down. = 3:25 PM = The vulture reaches the DMDesign Incorporated tower. Yohan Westerfield is kidnapped by the mechwarrior. Sniper trying to take down the pilot claim it was Daniel Martin piloting the mech. = 3:26 PM = Another portal forms directly in front of the mech. Daniel Martin (?) and Yohan Westerfield are entering the portal with the Vulture Battlemech. Millitary sqad try to enter it but it suddenly disappears, with the same deafening explosion sound. = 3:40 PM = As the city is in flammes, the fusion power plant's reactor explodes, sweeping out the buildings in a 200 Miles radius. Trivia It is believed that the mech pilot was Daniel Martin using it's time machine to go back in the past and to save his friend, Yohan Westerfield. Still no one knows if they will come back nor when they will do. But since Daniel Martin is the creator of the time swapping theory, it is highly possible they will come back in the 32th century, as Daniel Martin first achieved to voyage to 3102, before robbing the vulture battlemech and to come back in 2053.